


Valid But Unwanted Arguments

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, incest without them knowing then knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The curse has been broken for some time now. But Emma's feelings haven't changed. Have Snow's?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valid But Unwanted Arguments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag6. Prompt is break-up as requested by swan_secrets.

‘Don’t. Please, don’t do this.’ 

‘Emma, you know this can’t continue.’

‘I don’t care that you’re… that you’re my mother. I can’t just forget how I feel about you. That’s all real. The curse had nothing to do with how I’ve fallen in love with you. Please, Mary Margaret…’ 

Snow had to close her eyes for a moment.

‘That’s not my name.’ 

‘Snow White, then. Mommy even.’ 

Snow flinches at the way she says it. Too intimate, too obviously a reference to time when they were only Emma Swan and Mary Margaret Blanchard. 

‘It doesn’t matter what I call you. It’s still you that I’ve fallen in love with. You say that Mary Margaret was a construct of the curse? An illusion? I call bullshit. I remember when you kicked Jefferson out of that window. That was all you. You were always there, just underneath the surface.’

‘Emma,’ murmurs Snow, not really interrupting, more just acknowledging. 

‘Everything that happened in the Enchanted Forest? How could I not love you even more? I don’t know you as my mother. I know you as the person I want to spend the rest of my life with.’

Snow stepped towards her red-eyed daughter. There were no words to convey exactly how she felt. How her True Love was David, and yet their kiss had not broken the curse simply because has WAS her True Love. But now he wasn’t, and apparently hadn’t been for a very long time.


End file.
